Racer
by Queen Ducky
Summary: A short story about Twitch before CGL and his first and only race.


Disclaimer: I do not own Holes or anything you may recognize. Don't sue me you won't get anything good.

Twitch: Really you won't this girl has nothing to give to the poor person who sues her.

Squid: Really all she has is us and the people in her head.

QD: You are the people in my head.

This is a random story I am writing to let everyone know I am not dead. I got writers block for my other stories.

Here's the story:

Racer

Brian walked in the garage looking at all the cars the workers were fixing up to race or sell. He had been coming to see everything for about 5 months and he hoped that soon they would let him help.

"Hey Brian" Mark yelled from in the back. Mark owned the garage, it may not have been the best one but it was probably the only one that sold racing cars for illegal races. "You want to help?"

Brian started to get twitchy. "You bet I do Mark" he yelled back to Mark as he walked up to the counter.

"Then get back here and start helping I'll show you how to fix a car."

Brian ran around to the back and started to learn how to help. After a few weeks he was helping at the garage every day, some days he was the only person there.

He was working on a car for some customer when Mark walked in and came up to him. "Hey Brian" he said looking at him leaning on the car he was working on, "how would you like to try racing a car for the garage in the race tonight?"

"Are you serious?" Brian asked looking like it was his birthday and Christmas all at once.

"Yeah so can I count you in as our driver?" Mark asked him.

"Defiantly I would live to race anytime you need me to." Brian told him. It was Brian's dream to race anything he could get behind the wheel of and he love the adrenalin rush you got in Mark's old car. Mark's car was on older car that had been changed into a super fast hot rod by the people in the garage. It was one of the best and Mark only let the best drivers behind the wheel during a race. Brian would love to be allowed to race for Mark, especially in Mark's car.

"Good I'll see you at the race track at seven today."

~*~7 at the 'race track'~*~

Brian got to the race track, which was basically a deserted road at the edge of the city, and went over to Mark and racing crew. He saw that he would be facing one of the best racers in the city and maybe the world, he also noticed that the car Mark was next to was not his hot rod. Mark gave him the keys to the car and put him in it.

"Okay kid be careful, have fun, and win." Mark told him as he went off to the side of the track to watch the race.

Brian started the car and looked around inside of it. This car was a good racer; he had seen it racing before. He only hoped that Mark had bought it and not have stolen it. Brian soon forgot everything he was thinking about because he was racing. He won the race only by a few split-seconds; his prize was a nice shiny cop car weighting for him.

"You are under arrest for driving a stolen car in a illegal race" a cop told him when he got out of the car. Brian was handcuffed and put in a cop car. Mark was already in the car and looking like nothing was wrong or out of the ordinary.

~*~Court~*~

"Brian" the judge told him looking at him like he was scum, "I'm sentencing you two three years, and because you didn't know the car was stolen you have a choice; Camp Green Lake or jail."

Brian thought about it for a few moments twitching violently, ever since he got caught he could not stop twitching.

"I'll take the camp" he said not looking at the judge. He knew he was getting off easy, Mark had 6 years in jail for theft, child endangerment, running illegal races, and running an illegal garage.

"Alright Brian Camp Green Lake it is."

Brian had no clue that this camp was like no ordinary camp or all the hard work he would have to do.

QD: Well what do you think?

Twitch: This story was all about me, but you got it wrong, I got sent to CGL for hotwiring a car not racing.

QD: I know I just felt like changing it.

Squid: Hey I was not in this story at all, why not?

QD: Because I felt like writing about Twitch

Please Review for me, this maybe the only chapter for this story unless someone asks for another so…


End file.
